Finding
by Jane9847
Summary: "Okay?" "Okay." Hermione's spell forces Draco to face a difficult truth. Dramione AU. 8th year.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Hermione stood before the class, confident and ready to show off the result of months of hard work.

For their N.E.W.T. level Charms project, all seventh and returning eighth year students had to create a spell that would benefit the wizarding community in some way. Inspired by a muggle website she discovered over the summer designed to find one's ancestry, and her longtime desire to know if she had any distant relatives in the wizarding world, Hermione developed a charm to reveal family relationships.

Professor Flitwick nodded for Hermione to continue with her presentation. After a short explanation on the practical applications of her spell, she waved her wand in a large circular motion.

 _"Genus commostro!"_

Thin strands of golden light started to appear between many of the students. These strands began to change color once the spell determined the extent of the relationship. For instance, the strands connecting Ron and Ginny, and Padma and Pavarti, turned red to indicate their immediate relationship as full siblings. The strand between Ron and Harry turned purple, showing the distant relationship shared from having a great-great-great grandmother in common. Ironically, the strands among many of the Slytherins turned green, illustrating that generations of pureblood marriages formed connections that were probably too close for comfort.

More blue and purple strands crisscrossed the room, revealing several distant relationships which could be expected among the small magical community. What was not expected however, was the strand linking the two blonds in the classroom – now as orange as the mop on Ron Weasley's head.

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened, before he quickly recovered with a sneer. "Clearly, Granger deserves a 'Troll' for her assignment," he gritted out between his teeth. "There is absolutely no way I'm related to daft-and-crazy over here." Meanwhile, Luna Lovegood just smiled dreamily. Hermione was simply stunned.

Astonished by the new revelations, the class began to chatter excitedly. Before Professor Flitwick could reclaim order, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Draco quickly stood up, gathered his things, and stomped out of the room. He could be heard ranting down the hallway, muttering that Granger was a stupid swot whose sole purpose in life was to make his difficult.

But despite his initial disbelief, Draco knew better. The Head Girl was the brightest witch of their age. As Head Boy, he was smart enough to recognize that Hermione Granger did not make mistakes. That meant his father had engaged in some sort of illicit affair, and his secret was just revealed in the worst possible way. What was he going to do… and how was he going to tell his mother?

* * *

Fortunately for Draco, he did not have to endure the gossiping whispers for long, as the student body was dismissed for winter holidays the very next day. However, that left him very little time to prepare himself for what surely would be a terrible conversation with his mother. How could he tell his mother that not only did the love of her life cheat on her, but that it resulted in a child? A girl no less, born only a year after Draco. Narcissa Malfoy had always wanted a daughter, but Lucius Malfoy had his heir and there was no need for more children.

At least Lucius no longer lived in the Manor, so Narcissa would not have to face him once she was informed of his betrayal. No, Lucius was currently a resident of Azkaban, serving a life sentence for crimes committed during the Second Wizarding War – a fate that Narcissa and Draco were spared for their hidden contributions to the light. While Narcissa had lied to Voldemort when asked if The-Boy-Who-Lived still lived, Draco had lied to the Dark Lord for much longer. He had taken the Dark Mark willingly to protect his mother, but became a spy for the Order when he realized that he could not stand by and watch a madman come to power. Only Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, and his Aunt Andromeda had known of his duplicity at the time.

It was over dinner on his third night home that Draco finally summoned to courage to broach the subject with Narcissa. "Mother," he said softly, "there is something that happened over the term which I need to discuss with you."

Ever the proper lady, Mrs. Malfoy delicately placed her fork down, and put her hands in her lap. "Certainly sweetheart, what is troubling you?"

"Well… there was an incident in Charms class. That know-it-all Granger came up with this foolish idea to…"

She smothered a smirk at that. There was hardly a holiday break over the last seven years where her son did not mention the Granger girl. Despite her unfortunate heritage, it was evident that the muggleborn was a formidable witch who challenged Draco and kept him on his toes.

"…and the spell, it revealed that I have a half-sibling."

Narcissa froze. "I beg your pardon?"

Draco rushed on, now looking at his dinner plate, "I am so, so sorry mother. I know that you loved father, but we always came second in his life to the Dark Lord, so it really should be no surprise his loyalty…"

"Draco…"

"…Flitwick confirmed the validity of the spell, and while I have yet to speak with Ms. Lovegood…"

"Draco."

"…I will discuss it with our lawyers to ensure the Malfoy assets are protected and…"

"Draco!"

This caught his attention. His mother never shouted.

"Draco, there is something I must tell you…" Narcissa said weakly. "I ask that you let me speak without interruption, and afterwards you may ask questions."

Draco nodded. Then his entire world turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Draco

**Chapter 2: A Different Draco**

Hermione basked in the glow of the late afternoon sun, grateful that while it was snowing at Hogwarts, it was summer in Australia. It made for a much more pleasant holiday.

After the war, Hermione found her parents and returned the memories she had taken for their protection. It was difficult to reverse the _Obliviate_ spell, but that was nothing compared to the difficulty of explaining herself and mending the damage to their relationship. However, the family healed over time and this felt like their first "normal" Christmas in years.

She and her mother had just finished trimming the tree. As Hermione sat by the window, staring at the surfer-Santa ornament, her thoughts drifted to a certain classmate. She couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. Even though she had done nothing wrong, she still felt immense guilt over the turmoil he was going through as a result of her spell.

"I don't see why you're so upset over Malfoy," Ron had said after Charms class. "If you feel bad, it should be for Luna, who is now related to that stupid Ferret-Face. I'm not surprised that Lucius got randy elsewhere, given that Ferret's mum looks like she…"

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione chided him. It was an ongoing battle between her and Ron, and to a lesser degree, her and Harry. They had all learned about Draco's vital role in the war, but the boys could not let go of the many years of hatred seeded in their youth. She, on the other hand, better understood Draco after four months of cohabitation in the Head Tower. What began as a truce for the sake of living together had eventually into something else. The two often had intellectual debates, and on a few occasions, exchanged some heart-felt confessions about the war and their personal lives.

But they were not friends. No, just… civil acquaintances. After all, he was still an arrogant prat.

Nonetheless, it irked her that her best friends could not grow up. You would think that after fighting a war bred by prejudice, that they'd be more mature about the whole thing. Especially after learning he wasn't the enemy. That's why she had little tolerance for their constant digs at Draco, who himself had stopped instigating fights with (whom he used to call) the "dipshit duo."

Hermione sighed and worried that the tentative – acquaintanceship – she shared with Draco was now threatened by what happened before break. She also worried about Luna. While her easy-going friend did not appear rattled by the news, certainly there would be some fallout from the bombshell.

She would just have to wait and see how it all played out.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly, and Hogwarts was filled with students once more. Draco was relieved to return to some semblance of normalcy, since nothing recent about his life had been normal. He still had not shared with anyone what his mother had disclosed. Except for Headmistress McGonagall, whom he owled over the holiday to inform that he would be now be addressed as Draco Black.

That's right, he was no longer a Malfoy. Or rather, he never was one.

Draco was still coming to terms with this information. He had been raised to be the perfect Malfoy scion, a pureblood and proud descendant of the Sacred 28. Well, technically he was still the latter. Still, he couldn't believe that he had spent nearly his whole life, almost dying in the process, trying to appease a man that wasn't even his father. Lucius had taught him how to hate and steered him towards evil. Maybe this was why Draco eventually turned to the light – he wasn't ever really like Lucius because he was never truly his son.

The Head Boy made his way to his living quarters. Lost in thought, he opened the door to the shared common room and was startled by the all-too-familiar head of (less bushy) brown hair visible from behind the couch. Quietly, he closed the door and tried to slip into his room unnoticed.

"Draco?"

Not quiet enough. Draco turned to face the Gryffindor. "Granger."

"Look, I – I'm really sorry about what…"

"It's fine Granger. I'm going to rest before dinner," he cut her off and moved towards his room for a second time.

"Okay. I just want you to know that I know what it's like…"

"No. You don't."

She persisted in earnest. "I know what it's like to suddenly find out something that changes your whole identity. It's like the day I found out I was a witch. You just found out you're a brother, and while I know it's scary, Luna is a really nice person and you have to – "

"Shut up!" Draco shouted. "First, I don't _have_ to do anything. Second, because of you and your _stupid_ spell, I learned my name isn't even _my_ name! You just couldn't stand being a muggleborn and had to go on a quest for magical relatives, messing up _my_ life in the process! My mother and Xeno Lovegood had some meaningless romp, and now I'm a bastard!" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain control over his emotions.

"So _no_ , you don't know what it's like."

This time Draco did escape to his room, leaving Hermione stunned, again.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

No one had seen Draco during dinner, so Blaise Zabini took it upon himself to go find him. After grabbing his coat from the dungeons, he set out towards the Great Lake. Sure enough, Draco sat along the shore, vacantly staring at the water before him.

"It's cold as death out here."

Draco didn't look up. "Warming charms. Are you a wizard or not?"

Blaise sat down next to Draco and threw a stone into the black abyss, which was not frozen despite the frigid temperature outside. Having grown up together, Blaise knew that the best way to get Draco to talk was through silence. He would talk when he was ready.

Eventually, Draco told Blaise everything – his mother's confession, his argument with Granger, his feelings of not knowing what the hell to do. How his life was completely messed up.

"But is it really messed up?" Blaise countered.

"What?"

Turning to face his friend, Blaise continued. "Is it really messed up? Think about it. Is not being a Malfoy all that bad? You hate Lucius, and now you aren't related to him. Meaning you don't have to live up to the expectations of 'the Malfoy heir,'" he pointed out, complete with air quotes. "You're free to be yourself now, no more pretenses. You don't have to run his business anymore. You can pursue your passions – potions, Quidditch – careers that Lucius would _never_ approve of. You no longer have to carry the burden of the Malfoy name, which let's admit, is in bloody shambles. Plus, you have a hot sister." Blaise added that last bit with a grin.

Annoyed, Draco replied, "…and that benefits me, how?"

"You can set up your best mate!"

"I haven't even spoken with her yet."

"Well, you should."

* * *

After a couple more weeks of avoiding everyone, Draco decided that Blaise was right. There were many things he hated about being a Malfoy, so why be upset that he was no longer one? He had already legally changed his name, rejecting the Malfoy title and leaving the Malfoy signet ring at the Manor. Draco acknowledged that his problem wasn't with losing his old identity. It was about finding his new one.

This is why he now found himself approaching Loony (correction, Luna) Lovegood, as she sat in Greenhouse Seven. It was Saturday afternoon and many students had walked down to Hogsmeade, so Draco felt safe that he could talk to her without others snooping on their conversation.

"I'm planting more gurdyroots because we have a large infestation of gulping plimpies at home."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Um, that's too bad?"

"I'm glad you came to find me. I must admit, I was disappointed when daddy said he didn't remember you as a baby. I wondered if we looked alike. It would have been nice to grow up with a brother. I was by myself a lot."

The fact that Xeno Lovegood did not remember him was of no surprise. His mother explained that once she found out she was pregnant, she had modified his memory in order to raise Draco as Lucius' son. Since she was not an expert in memory charms, it's quite possible Narcissa exacerbated Xeno's peculiar disposition. Honestly, he had no interest in getting to know his biological father. One insane dad was enough for his lifetime.

"The stars and the moon are family. So it makes perfect sense. Would you like a gurdyroot?" She offered one of the onion-like plants to him. Draco couldn't help but smirk. This girl was just so weird. "No thanks."

The conversation went on like this, odd declarations mixed with stories from her childhood. Draco contributed very little but was content to learn more about her. He was starting to concede that she more astute than he previously gave her credit for.

"I'm really glad for Hermione's spell. Now I don't have to be by myself anymore. Sure, I have friends, but I think it's different to have a sibling. Also, now you don't have to pretend," she stated, echoing the words Blaise said by the lake.

Maybe Luna wasn't as loony as she appeared to be.

* * *

After that first night upon their return from break, Hermione and Draco had silently agreed to stay out of each other's way. They still handled head duties amicably enough, but they did not have any meaningful conversations like they shared during the first half of the year.

Hermione couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand that she made matters worse. She couldn't stand not being able to fix it. She couldn't stand the fact that she actually missed talking to the wanker. Yet she did, and she didn't know what to do.

As luck would have it, Draco stepped into their common room, interrupting Hermione's inner dialogue. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Hi! Uh, how have you been?"

Draco took a moment to think about his response. He had been waiting to see who would be the first to break their mutual avoidance. He thought it was going to be him, because after just a few days, he started to realize that he had become accustomed to Granger – and her absence only added to his state of discontent.

"Hello, Granger. I spoke with Luna today. She's quite strange, but I think we're going to continue to get to know one another."

"That's… I'm really glad to hear that," she replied. There were four awkward heartbeats of silence, so Draco turned to go.

"Wait! Look Draco, I'm really sorry about everything… I didn't mean to assume anything about your life or to make things more difficult. I understand you needed your space to come to terms with all of the… changes. I just wanted to tell you, that… _Imisstalkingtoyou_. I mean… I appreciated the conversations we were having, and it's unfortunate what happened, but I would really like to continue our discussions and _maybebecomefriendsifthat'salrightwithyou_."

This time there were only two heartbeats.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4: People with Problems

**Chapter 4: People with Problems**

Draco and Luna continued to meet on Saturday afternoons. The scandal surrounding their kinship had died down, and most students let them be. Draco found that he was beginning to like his newfound sister, even though she was still clearly cracked in the head. Her anecdotes just became less annoying and more amusing. She was also charming in her own unique way. She was light and honest – a refreshing contrast to the dark and deceit he experienced as a Malfoy.

Blaise and Hermione began to join their weekly gatherings, which was good because they brought some sanity back to the ridiculous conversations. The two had already developed a strong friendship this year over their shared Ancient Runes class, so the only pair in the foursome still "not quite friends" were the head students.

The snow had melted, so the group found themselves underneath the beech tree by the lake. They were half-listening to Luna talking about blibbering humdingers, when three other students approached them. Draco was the first to notice.

"Potter, Weasel. Weaselette."

"Oi, what the hell 'Mione! This is why you couldn't go to Hogsmeade with us? You ditched us for a couple of _snakes_?!" Ron bellowed. Harry and Ginny stood there, looking more confused and hurt than angry.

"Yes Ron, I informed you that I would be spending the afternoon with Luna. I assumed you knew that might also include her _brother_ ," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Brother or not, you shouldn't be ditching your real friends for _Malfoy_ ," Ron spat out vehemently.

"It's Black."

"What?"

"My name is Draco Black, if you didn't get the memo."

"Oh no, you will always be a death eating scumbag of a Malfoy. I don't care who got in your mum's knickers. You – "

"Ron!" shouted a chorus. Draco just glared at the ginger git.

Knowing that Draco was more enraged than he let on, Hermione tried to diffuse the situation. "Ron, I think you guys should leave. I will see you at dinner." Harry and Ginny seemed to agree, and forcibly pulled Ron back towards the castle. Without looking back, Harry shouted over his shoulder, "Right, see you later!"

The remaining group was silent for a few moments, each contemplating what just happened. "Well," Luna said after a while. "Ron seems to have a lot of nargles in his ears. They're attracted to freckles, you know."

Meanwhile, the freckled boy continued his tirade all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't believe that Hermione would choose Malfoy over him. _He was a death eater!_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was in the middle of her diatribe to Daphne Greengrass. It was one thing for Draco to interact with the mudblood because he was Head Boy and he _had_ to work and live with the Head Girl. But it was another thing for him to _willingly_ spend his weekends with that bitch outside of their official duties. How _dare_ she! How dare she lure Draco into associating with her!

Despite the fact that he was no longer a Malfoy, Draco was still wealthy, handsome, and pureblooded. That made him off-limits to the likes of Granger. The Slytherin girl couldn't believe that Draco was ignoring her for that filthy chit, right now. _He was hers!_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy slammed his tattered copy of _The Daily Prophet_ onto the small table in his cell. A picture of his wife and his – _that_ _boy_ , covered the front page.

 ** _Lady Malfoy Gets Good Love from Lovegood_**

 _Recently it was revealed that Draco Black (formerly Malfoy), age 18, is actually the son of Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) and Xeno Lovegood. Black, a former-death-eater-turned-spy for the Order of the Phoenix, recently learned of his parentage during a classmate's spell-gone-wrong at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _A child conceived from a torrid love affair, Black was raised by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. It is unknown if Mr. Lovegood or Mr. Malfoy were aware of Black's paternity until recently. With Lucius Malfoy incarcerated for crimes committed during the Second Wizarding War, Black became Head of the Malfoy household and will still inherit the entire Malfoy fortune upon his mother's death._

 _Story continued on Page 5, see_ _ **Love(good) Affair**_

It was unbelievable. Inconceivable! Though it also gave some explanation. That weak, pathetic excuse of a boy was not _his_ son. Surely _his_ son would have served the Dark Lord faithfully. _His_ son would have succeeded in killing Albus Dumbledore. _His_ son would have shown no fear, no mercy, and no hesitation.

He always believed it was his wife's doing, but now he _knew_ it was her fault. Draco couldn't stomach the dark because she coddled him. She made him soft. But moreover, he couldn't be a pillar of the dark because he wasn't even a Malfoy! _He was a child of the light!_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

For the rest of the school year, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Luna continued their get-togethers, which grew beyond just Saturdays. They often met under the beech tree, passing hours in the sun talking about nothing. Some days were spent Hogsmeade, others in the Head Tower. Harry and Ginny sometimes joined them too.

Ron was still acting like a bloody, stubborn arse. Hermione was disheartened by the collapse of their friendship, but if the past year was any indication, she knew that people and relationships changed. She didn't survive a war only to continue to fight. Hermione accepted that she outgrew her childhood friend and they were better off without each other at this point in their lives.

Currently the group was discussing plans after Hogwarts. Graduation was in less than a week. While everyone was excited for the next chapter in their lives, it was bittersweet. They would miss this place, the wondrous school where they spent eight years learning about magic and themselves.

"I think I'm going to start my own potions company," said Draco. This made Hermione smile. Over the past few months, she and Draco had really gotten to know each other. She knew that he had very little control in his life until recently, and he was finally deciding to do something that made him _happy_. Now that they were "more than friends," she was _very_ invested in his happiness.

"I'm probably going to go exploring. I want to search for magical creatures in the Amazon and then write an exposé in _The Quibbler_. Blaise doesn't know it yet, but he'll be coming with me and he'll be the first to find a crumple-horned snorkack."

Draco's first thought was such an exploration sounded dangerous, but knew that Luna didn't need protecting. They were both adults and could take care of themselves. Plus, they each had significant others now to watch over them. So for Draco, being a brother meant being there to listen, to laugh, to enjoy the company of this unusual girl and their friends.

"I'm really glad that I have a sister, just for the fact that pretty-boy Blaise has to tromp through the jungle," Draco chuckled.

"Oh yes, me too. Blaise is quite pretty."

* * *

A pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into an embrace from behind. Hermione knew it was Draco. She knew the moment she felt his body and smelled his scent. Besides, they were in their common room, so who else would it be?

Hermione turned to face him and gently brushed both thumbs across his cheeks. Tilting her head up, she pecked him on the lips and gave her best Draco-like smirk. Draco smirked right back. He couldn't believe everything that had happened this year. He had found family, love, and himself.

"A knut for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am… and how I can't wait to see a kangaroo." Maybe a curiosity for animals ran in the family.

They had agreed that after the school year ended, Draco would go to Australia with Hermione. She wanted to be close to her parents, and he could start his potions company anywhere in the world. Narcissa was not too thrilled by this plan, but Draco reminded her that he could do what he wanted, and that was to be with Hermione.

Later that evening, they were cuddled together on the floor in front of the fireplace. With his back resting against the foot of the couch, and Hermione leaning into his side, he turned to kiss her on her temple. For all the chaos he endured this year, he was completely at peace in this moment.

Hermione did not have peace on her mind, however. She moved to straddle his lap and was soon giving him the best snog of his life. Breaking for air, Draco stared into her eyes and said the three words he'd been feeling for some time now. She breathed them right back.

Fiercely, they began to kiss again. Clothes were divested, love bites were given, promises were made. Draco rolled Hermione onto her back and after receiving a quick nod of reassurance, he slowly moved to join their bodies together. They both reveled in the sensation, of filling each other up in more ways than one.

Draco stilled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Okay."


	6. Epilogue - 19 Years Later

**Epilogue – 19 Years Later**

Hermione Black stood on Platform 9 ¾ with her eldest children. Scorpius, 13, and Cassiopeia, 11, would soon be boarding the Hogwarts Express to begin the school year. Hermione looked over her shoulder just in time to see her husband, Draco, pushing a large trolley with the kids' trunks and the twins in tow.

"Wheeeee!" Lyra and Leo, 6, squealed as their dad turned the trolley and made a zooming sound, imitating one those muggle amusement rides that the family often enjoyed.

Scorp and Cassie were eagerly looking through the crowd, searching for their cousins. After a few minutes, Cassie stretched her arm high in the air and started waving her hand. "I think I see Auntie Luna!"

Blaise, Luna, and their children Matteo, 13, and Gia, 10, met up with the Black family and hugs here exchanged all around. Scorp at Matty were both third-year Ravenclaws and starting Chasers for their Quidditch team. Cassie was going to begin her first year, and there was little doubt that she would follow her mother's footsteps into Gryffindor. While Scorp was a blend of his parents in looks and personality, Cassie was an exact replica of their mum. She even had a grey half-kneazle named Ash, currently napping in the cage at her feet.

While the three school-bound children talked animatedly about Hogwarts, Gia stood there sullenly. She would have to wait until the following September before she could join her brother and cousins at Hogwarts. Gia was not looking forward to spending a whole year alone with the terrifying twins, who would most certainly be in Slytherin one day. It was also likely that the yellow-haired pair would become more infamous at Hogwarts than their red-haired predecessors.

Soon it was time for goodbyes. At least for Cassie, as the boys had already disappeared onto the train. "Remember to owl us first thing tomorrow… your mum will want to know how you've settled in. Be sure to look up from your book now and then." Draco bent down and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Love you Cass."

"I will daddy. Love you too!" Then, after a teary send-off from her mother, she was gone.

Draco comforted his wife, standing with his arm around Hermione's shoulder. After giving her a few moments to compose herself, he turned to her and the remaining kids. "Shall we head to Diagon Alley for some ice cream? Uncle Blaise's treat."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **That's it, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **This is my first (and probably last) attempt at writing fanfiction. I love reading Dramione, especially AUs. I wrote this because it was a concept I couldn't find anywhere but wanted to read. Kept day dreaming these little scenes and had to put them down. Decided to share. If you like it, great, if you don't, that's okay too. Wasn't meant to be a masterpiece... just a short, fluffy story to entertain myself.**_

 _ **Writing fiction is much harder and more time consuming that I realized, so thank you to all the real writers out there who give us the stories we love!**_


End file.
